High School Never Ends
by XX-Art-Music-Ko-Chan-XX
Summary: Akatsuki is a famous gang in a small town called Sayoshi; they rule "their" school which is called Sayoshi High School. Sakura is the new student with a bad past. When the Akatsuki take an interest in her, They find out secrets AKATSUKI X SAKURA
1. UBER SHORT CHAPTER 1

KO-chan- Hey guys, its Ko-chan~! Thanks for reading: 3 this is my first fanfic on this account so please keep in mind that I have not wrote a fanfic in a LONG time. Please leave honest reviews of things I may need to improve on, ECT.

NIN-kun- Stop being so frikin nice . they better like this stupid story…

Ko-chan- Nin-kunnnn~! Don't be so mean to the readers :o they might stop reading cause of your mean-ness OwO

Nin-Kun- Yea yea yea

Ko-chan- don't make me tie you up .

Nin-kun- eep,okay okay, I'll be good and don't forget to do the disclaimer~!

Ko-chan- ^3^ I do not own naruto in anyway and this story is purely fan made, SO ON WITH THE SHOW~!

* * *

Introduction

Okay, this is going to be Mainly Hidan X Sakura fanfic. Also the background of story is going to be changed a lot from the actual anime series.

* * *

SUBMARY:

Akatsuki is a famous gang in a small town called Sayoshi; they rule "their" school which is called Sayoshi High School. Sakura is the new student with a bad past. When the Akatsuki take an interest in her, They find out secrets that Sakura has kept...Well...Secret XD

'**THOUGHTS'**

"DIALOG"

* * *

Chapter 1-New Kid?

**NO POV**

*bell rings*

"Okay, class, we have a new student that will be joining our class."

Mr. Nagata said to the rest of the class. Mumbles of excitement filled the room, accept coming from the back of the call room. The back of the class had seated the most dangerous gang in their small town of Sayoshi, the Akatsuki. As always, they weren't paying attention in the slightest. As usual, they were either talking amongst themselves, listening to music, or sleeping. Ignoring the group of rebels in the back. He continued.

"Her name is Sakura, please be kind." He instructed.

And string of "Yes, Mr. Nagata~!"S roared from the class, of course not including the Akatsuki, who where still not paying attention, to the teacher's frustration.

"Sakura, You may come in now and introduce yourself to the class." He said

"Ah" She…Replied?

She slowly and gracefully walked into the room. When she was fully in the room and in the center of the front of the class, she turned to face the class. They all gasped, so loudly that the Akatsuki looked up, curious what the class was gasping so dramatically about. They stared with their eyes like OwO. One question was on their minds... 'What the FUCK happened to that chick?"

* * *

Ko-chan- Gomen, for the very short-ish chapter w I have been, uhhhh, *ahem* very busy…yes, uhhhh, very…VERY busy…*ahem*

Nin-kun- lies

Ko-chan- SHUT UP! You don't know, I was...Uhhhh busy…yes, busy *ahem*

Nin-kun- liar. but whatever~!

Ko-chan- okay okay, I got lazy XD don't be mad w

Nin-kun- I don't even think anyone is even reading this XD

Ko-chan- D: aww


	2. ANOTHER UBER SHORT CHAPTER 2

Ko-chan: ello readers that I am now aware of ^^ thanks so much for reviewing

Nin-kun: yep, what Ko-chan said

Ko-chan: your turn to do the disclaimer~

Nin-kun: *sigh* fine, Ko-chan and Nin-kun doesn't own Naruto in any way, this story is purely fan made..

Ko-chan: okayz, so-ON WITH THE SHOW~!

* * *

'**THOUGHTS'**

"DIALOG"

* * *

**NO POV**

All eyes where upon Sakura's face. Bruises and bandages covered most of her face.

Beside the injuries, she was completely beautiful. With Plump pink lips, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and a flawless completion. She also had feminine curves in all the right places. She had waist long pink hair with highlighted black tips. She wore heavy eyeliner around her eyes. She wore grey skinny jeans that hugged her legs tightly, and a loose sleeve-less black that had the words 'hate is the new black' on the front in bold red letters. She also wore Dcs. -(type of shoes)-

Mr. Nagata, feeling the thick tension, decided to find her a seat as soon as possible so he could get on with the lesson he had planned for that day.

"Hi,my name is Sakura.." she stated softly

The class stayed silent...

" *ahem* Class, you may speak to her on your own time, Sakura?" He stated nervously

Sakura turn her head to the teacher question-ly. The teacher almost fainted upon looking for free seats, there where no open seats other than one in the back. He really didn't want to put the new student in the back with those…criminals, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"Please take a seat in the open seat in the b-back" he stammered out.

Sakura nodded and walked between a row of student to the back of the room and took a seat in the open chair/desk next to a wide window. She started out the window with her elbow on the desk and her palm holding up her head.

The teacher sighed, yet another student that doesn't pay attention.

'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

* * *

Ko-chan: Gomen~! I was going to make it longer, I don't mind but people kept bugging me to post another chapter sooo-here it is….Please review and tell me what you think...plus, if you think I should just delete this chapter and rewrite the second chapter with something better…

Nin-kun: in short, Ko-chan just means- **REVIEW AND TELL HER IF THE CHAPTER WAS GOOD OR NOT, IF NOT-WHAT CAN SHE DO TO FIX IT :)**

Ko-chan: ehh, thanks? But anyways-

**PWESE REVIEW**


	3. DONT HATE ME OwO

I just want to say that I'm working on the third chapter, but I have decided to make it longer.

Sooo-might take a while to get it done…but special thanks to:

_**AkatsukiSexToy101**_

_**Nrules**_

_**violentblossom**_

_**L.M.D.A.A**_

_**ChibiVampire131**_

_**TheRealGoodyTwoShoes**_

_**Pokeynater**_

_**angel897**_

THESE PEOPLE,YEA THOSE PEOPL,TOTALLY AWSOME AND GET FREE HUGS AND KOOKIES

For reviewing :3

But a even bigger shout out to those that are believing in my horrible writing skills…

thank you sooo much you guys HUGS AND KOOKIES XD

anyways…uhhhh, ill try to hurry with the third chapter…and I PROMISE I will make it LONG XDD sooo-please forgive me for the short crappy chapters…anyways-yea-idk…bye?


End file.
